this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
The Samuel Institute (Final Cut)
Description The Samuel Institute is a playable location released along with the Final Cut update, and can be included in a custom playthrough. In a playthrough, this map becomes available during mid-game phase. Overview The Samuel Institute is a medium-sized area with the building as its main focus. Half of the lootable piles are marked Private Property, and deconstructable pilfer containers do no turn into regular loot piles when chopped. Two unnamed and unarmed NPCs have made this building their abode; a wide basement area and a sleeping quarter on the bottom left of the building is private territory. Entering while any of the NPCs are in there is considered trespassing which induces hostility. There is one rubble pile in the entrance foyer and a locked door on the top floor that requires either a crowbar or a lock pick to be opened. There are 6 pieces of furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel. Map NPCs Overview Two civilian NPCs can be found conversing in the basement level. Their in-game dialogue indicates that they have recently found this building and are starting to settle in. They are unarmed and carry no items with them. As long as they are alive, they will be around the map in all subsequent visits. Behavior Clearing the rubble and using the crowbar on the locked door do not cause the NPCs to investigate. However, barging into the basement while the two survivors are still there will incur their hostility, causing them to start chasing the player out and engaging in unarmed combat if players do not leave the area in time. One of them will constantly patrol and make repairs to the upper floors while his partner will be walking around in the main basement area and the bottom leftmost room only. The patrolling survivor will stay neutral as long as the player encounters him above the basement, but will warn the player to stay away from the basement and also refrain from acts of violence. The basement NPC will occasionally become preoccupied with the leftmost wall for a short amount of time. Being caught by the basement dweller while the patroller is nearby will cause both NPCs to chase out the player. Strategies Lawful: * As there is enough time during the night to collect all basic loot items, there will be no need for the player to ever visit the basement. However, this makes for a short scavenging night, since only half of the containers in the building are standard loot piles. Aggressive: * It is actually more profitable to eliminate the NPCs in this area, despite them not carrying any items. When all the NPCs have been killed, all pilferable containers become regular loot piles, allowing players to collect full amounts of high-value items, such as x5 Electric Parts. Do note that since the NPCs are presumed to be civilians, killing them may result in morale penalties to the altruists in the player's shelter the next day. Category:Locations